rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
Zolf Smith
Zolf Smith is a dwarven cleric that no longer worships Poseidon. He describes his new religion as "not hope, exactly" and says that he does not know why he can still cast in Violent Reactions. Description Personality Zolf Smith is a wise, but gruff dwarven cleric of Poseidon, and the leader of The Rangers. As the group's leader, Zolf does his best to keep the group on task, making sure his teammates stay focused and their employers come through with timely payment. Zolf is older than the rest of the party being somewhere around 50 (essentially around 30 in dwarf years), and has had several careers in his life. He is a religious dwarf, converting after a near-death experience. He does grow to question his faith as events unfold. Appearance Zolf used to be a sailor and pirate, and he lost his left leg to a misadventure during his seafaring days. His leg was replaced with a metal peg leg. A rather grizzled, salty sea-dog. Wears cheap off the peg scale armour, and a large brown oilskin coat. Blond haystack hair, green eyes, beard is like a pair of muttonchops that have gotten way out of hand and have been braided. In combat, he wields a shield and trident (the favored weapon of his deity) and has a driftwood dolphin as his holy symbol. Changes in Appearance Loss of second leg in Rock Bottom Upon returning to the party in Tadaima, Zolf's hair was snow white and he no longer uses a trident Puncture wound on right temple from spike in Blobs, Spikes, Spiders & Booms. Looks like a bullet wound Relationships Hamid Saleh Haroun al Tahan Sasha Rackett Bertrand Macguffingham = Equipment * Trident * Heavy Wooden Shield (which floats) * Scale Mail * Mace * Adventuring kit, Mining lantern, Compass and Whistle * Rapier (looted in ep 56) * Glaive (RQG 128 - Tadaima) History From the West Country. Shipwreck, cult of Poseidon Formation of the Rangers Loss of other leg Angst Fight with Bertie Left for some soul searching Additional Information * prepared caster Skills Languages: English, Dwarven, Ancient Greek * Profession sailor * Salt-beard * Healing * Endure Elements *Mechanically Sad * Not good at acrobatics, stealth and climbing Traits: * +2 save against poison * +4 combat manoeuvre defence against Bullrush and Trip * +2 appraise on all treasure found in or under water * +2 perception stone-based works, traps and doors * +2 sea survival * Dark vision (60 ft) * +1 to attack and +2 to dodge against aquatic and water types Feats: * Iron Will Special Abilities: * Worship Poseidon (domains are water and islands) * Stepping stones * Icicle Zolf's domain spells are: Obscuring Mist, and Air Bubble Knowledges: * Arcana * History * Nobility * Planes * Religion Post Timeskip Bull's strength Freedom's Call (Liberation Domain) Main Ability Scores Weapons Trident: 1 Post Timeskip Magic glaive Quotes * "The only law that I... adhere to is the law of my god, and my god demands that eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. Justice and balance in things." (RQG 13) * "Having finished both his whiskeys, he wanders off in search of more." (RQG 20) * (Drunkenly, to Hamid) "Alright Squeaky McShortarms, we'll do what you say." (RQG 20) * (About Oscar Wilde) "He did have a really nice bum." (RQG 25) * (In response to being asked if he's served in the navy) "I've been on board... boats." (RQG 27) * (To Hamid) "Do a grief later, deal with problem now." (RQG 50) * “Okay, so, Harrison Cambell, right? He writes, just, the most amazing romance novels! Like, seriously, you need- with excitement.” (RQG 63) * “Uh, no, I think you’ll find With the Passion of the Sun is the greatest romance novel ever written!” (RQG 63) Category:Character Category:Player Character